


Paypack

by JuliusS



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: High School, M/M, Public Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusS/pseuds/JuliusS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the year previous to the movie. When Aaron finds out about Regina's unloyalty, he decides to steal him for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paypack

I’m so done with the Plastics.  
Hearing that Regina was cheating on me with Shane Oman, I was so done.  
But breaking up with her was too good.  
My name is Aaron Samuels, I’m a junior at North Shore, and I’m gonna seduce my girlfriend’s paramour.

* * *

I rested my head upon my crooked arm against the locker. Shane closed his locker, revealing my lovely face.  
“Oh! Hello.” Shane began.  
“Hey.” I sucked my bottom lip in, looking him up and down. “You really fill out a letterman's jacket. It really suits you.”  
“It, does?”  
I pulled him in for a bro hug. “I really like...how it looks on you.” I whispered in his ear.  
“You do?” His breathing was hitched.  
I slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket.

Later, I watched as the door into the projector room above the auditorium opened slowly, as if the opener was preparing for a camera, explosion, or the entire sophomore class awaiting him. But it was just him.  
“Hey,” I breathed out huskily.  
“Hey”  
I watched as he locked the door. When he turned back around, I was on him. I grabbed his head with both hands and pressed my mouth against his. After a period of surprise lasting .58 seconds, he began to kiss me back.  
Alot.  
It was one of those kisses that was either extremely sexy or disturbing to watch, depending on how you’re feeling. An open mouthed kiss, a bit sloppy, as I snuck my tongue to intertwine with his.  
We both stripped off our lettermen’s jackets, and I ground my manhood into his.  
That's when he pushed me off him, put his jacket back on, and ran out, mumbling something about "I have to go," and "I can't do this"

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha I'm a bitch


End file.
